Usuario:AnewLegend
center Sobre mi ewe Hola, gracias por visitar mi perfil. Soy AnewLegend, pero soy más conocido por Brett (todos los que me conocen me dicen así), y soy Administrador de esta wiki. Bueno, soy muy pero muy fan de la saga Zelda, es por eso que estoy aquí. xD Según recuerdo, la primera vez que jugué un Zelda fue cuando tenía 11 años y fue el Ocarina of Time (juegazo). Y luego el Majora's Mask y etc etc.. Ahora tengo 16 años y me gusta leer historias interesantes, principalmente sobre la historia de Zelda. '' ¿Qué Zeldas tengo y cuáles he terminado? Bueno, les haré la lista de los juegos Zelda que tengo en mi PC y Wii. También les diré los que he terminado y los que no, les justificaré el porqué el NO (obviamente me refiero a terminado al 100%, sin que falte nada) #Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (No me dan ganas de jugarlo xd Solo lo tengo en el PC) #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Completado 4 veces) #The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Completado no al 100%) #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Completado muchas veces) #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Completado muchas veces) #The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Completado no al 100%) #The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Lo mismo que lo anterior) #The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (No puedo jugarlo xd) #The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Completado 7 veces) #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Completado 1 vez) #The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (No lo puedo completar, no funciona el micrófono en una parte) #The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (Lo mismo que el anterior xd) #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Jugando) Si te das cuenta me faltan: #The Legend of Zelda (No lo puedo encontrar en Inter D;) #The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Lo estoy buscando para comprarlo) #The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (Lo mismo que el anterior) Y bueno, también están los juegos no canónicos, me gustaría conocer el Link's Crossbow Training, pero sólo ese. Algo me dice que los otros no son muy buenos. Algunas cosas extras de mi ¿Cómo conocí la Saga de Zelda?= Les puedo decir que fue a través (no directamente) por un primo. ¿Porqué no directamente? Pues bien, el fue la persona que me regaló juegos de N64 cuando recién me regalaron mi PC nueva. Al principio no me llamó la atención los nombres de juegos llamadas Zelda, sino que me llamaban la atención los famosos juegos que tengan de nombre: Mario o Bros. Y bueno, había un juego llamado Super Smash Bros, lo jugué y me fascinó xd Un día, mientras jugaba SSB, se me ocurrió la idea de ver las infos de los personajes (aunque estén en inglés xd), y me di cuenta que debajo de cada info salían nombres de algunos juegos de cada personaje (mi personaje favorito en ese entonces era Link) y leí la info de Link, revisé qué juegos tenía, me di cuenta que tenía juegos llamados "Zelda" y que incluso tenía uno en N64. Y yo quedé: "¿Pero qué..? ¿Zelda? .." Inmediatamente quize revisar el juego que tenía de nombre Zelda en la lista de juegos. Lo empecé a jugar con tal solo escuchar la canción de intro ya me quedó gustando el juego. Me interesó mucho y lo empecé a jugar, como era un principiante, novato, noob en el mundo Zelda, no sabía que tenía que hacer. Pero buaano, odio decir esto pero seré sincero, la primera vez que lo jugué y como no lo entendía y no sabía que hacer.. Me aburrió. En fin, días después quise hacerme una nueva oportunidad y lo quise jugar de nuevo, fue en ese entonces donde comencé a hablar con los Kokiris para información (el juego estaba en español xd) y me di cuenta que tenía que buscar una espada y un escudo, me fui hasta el Bosque Perdido para encontrarlos xD Hasta que llegué a la espada y compré el Escudo. Luego seguí la historia, etc etc etc.. Hasta que lo terminé :D (No al 100% en ese tiempo no tenía inter .-.) Luego decidí jugar el Majora's Mask (que lo tenía por nombre Zelda 2) y pasó lo mismo que el OoT, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que aprendí a usar las Flores Deku xd. Lo primero es que me encantó la forma de jugabilidad del Zelda, eso fue lo primero que me gustó. Al principio no sabía como se jugaba ni que había qué hacer, pero después me fui acostumbrando y ya. Luego me dieron internet y descubrí mas Zeldas, descargué emuladores, juegos, etc etc. Este año me compraron la Nintendo Wii y bueno, ya me terminé el TP 3 veces y ahora lo es el The Wind Waker. |-| Mi Casa: Termina= Recién escribí algo sobre que vivo en Termina, y bueno les dije sobre el qué hago en Termina. ¡Ja! Muy simple, lo único que hago es recolectar rupias en lugares ajenos, a veces voy a Ciudad Reloj para pasar el rato o ir a la Secundaria de Termina que es muy entretenida, aun así no he visto a Link :( ... Buaano. Soy un Vago, solo eso, un vago feliz, un día fui donde las hermanas del rancho: Cremia y Romani .. me enamoré de Cremia xd Pero ahora es de Linik, así que me quedé con la Hermana: Romani xd Desde ese entonces voy CASI todos los días, a veces no puedo porque tengo que estudiar mucho, casi siempre me piden que estudie la historia que hizo Link y Skull Kid, y Lunas etc etc.. Aunque igual divierte (: Recuerdo un día que le robe al tipo del Banco, fue tan divertido como movía los brazos xd O el cartero que corría como loco .-. Lo empujé y se le cayeron todas sus cartas jaja O cuando fui a molestar al alcalde Dotour, jeje me echaron de la ciudad inmediatamente. Al final fui a la Posada del Puchero, donde me quedé a dormir una noche, conocí a la abuela de Anju y obviamente a la bella Anju, tan bonita ella, lástima que se casó, pero es feliz (: Como me hice muy amigo de Cremia, me presta la Máscara de Romani para ir al Bar Lácteo, un día bebí la Reserva de Romani y no dormí en 3 días xd En fin.. he echo muchas cosas, haría un muy laaaaaaaaaargo perfil xd Así que eso es algo en Resumen. |-| Mi novia (?)= He aquí mi Acta junto a Dawn (omf) Ahora ella es mía, y nadie me la quitará, ¿OK? (miradafija) Okya xD Ella es mía ewe center|400px |-| Wikiamigos= Bueno, verán soy algo nuevo, me incluí solo el 12 de Diciembre y pues.. Verán, soy algo tímido y no hablo mucho, por lo que no hago mucha vida social en el chat Wiki xd Y bien, si quieres conocerme, solo manda un MP y me conocerás mejor :D Te darás cuenta que cuando me conoces bien, la timidez no se notará ni un poquito, jeje.. Por ahora considero mis WikiAmigos a los siguientes: *Nuevo Amigo: No se porqué le digo así xd Bueno, este fue la primera persona que me consideró y me dijo que era su WikiAmigo, jeje, me cae muy bien (: Me ayudó en algo de mi perfil xd También fue uno de los pilares para conectarme mas seguido en el chat (; *Xavi: El Jefazo de la Wiki xd Fue la primera persona de la wikia que conocí y que me habló (: Me motivaba para hablar en el chat y le hice caso xd Lo admiro mucho por su trabajo en la Wiki. A pesar de que tengamos casi la misma edad, lo trato de "Ud." xd Por mi esfuerzo en el trabajo de la wiki, me ascendió al cargo de Admin. Le he ganado dos veces en Artículos Destacados, y su Fic es fenomenal, lo recomiendo. ewe Pinche Xavi. (yao) *Raul: Qué decir de él, un gran amigo que conocí justo en el año nuevo xD Fue un pilar fundamental para conectarme mas seguido en el chat ewe Sin duda alguna, él es mi mejor amigo de toda wikia. Tenemos un vínculo tan fuerte, que llegamos a ser hermanos. (yao) Y cuando se trata de proteger a sus amigos, lo hace muy bien. :D Bueno... No sé que se trae con las chicas, pero las atrae fácilmente (Y yo en la vida real xD). Pinche Raulillo, a él no se cambia por nadie. ;) Excelente Amigo. ^_^ (onionD) Además, recomiendo su Fics en Zelda Fanon, son increíbles. *Kenta: Una buena persona, lo conocí hace poco y me cae bien (: Me mostró el beta de OoT y es muy interesante xd Gracias a el tengo este Fondo, el cual estoy muy agradecido ^^ *Lenna: La conocí pidiendo ayuda xd Aunque la ayuda no es muy buena, que digamos (okay) Me cayó bien y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos los mismos gustos de música :D Compartimos un Fan fic ahora (: *Cris: Al principio YO le caía Mal a EL xd Me caía bien pero no sé que le pasó.. Luego, quedamos en amigos y ahora está aquí xD Me hace reír con sus chistes que dice a veces xdd un buen chico ;D *Jorge: Una buen chico, me cae bien (; Lo ayudé en su búsqueda del Counter jeje Al parecer está impresionado de cómo edité tanto en menos de 1 mes, pues bien, edito todo lo que sea falta ortográfica, no como otros tipos que hacen ediciones basuras -.- Últimamente, Jorge está como una máquina, como yo xD *Link.U: Según el soy su Amo xd Me cae bien (; Buen chico pero a veces no lee lo que yo escribo ._. Antes editaba mucho pero ahora yo no lo he visto hacer ediciones xD Un Loquillo (omf) *Josex: Colocamos mucho el (omf) Todo por el mundo de los loquillos xD Me cae bien y me hace reír cuando me habla del Loquillo Master (omf) xD Al final nosotros somos los loquillos por el "(omf)" xD *Karts: Karts y su "asdasda" (idioma subnormal xD), cuando estamos aburridos hablamos así (yao) Gracias a él, Romani es mía (omf) Hacemos el típico saludo Subnormal "ewe" (yaoming) Pinche Karts (xd) *Bryan: Un chileno más :D Me cae bien y a veces me hace reír con algunas cosas que dice xD No le gusta el tipo de batalla que tiene Zant.. igual que a mi (desprecio). Cuando se le da la gana, edita xD *Alme: Jugamos una vez Brawl y de esa vez nunca más xD Empatamos, algún día habrá revancha ewe Me cae bien y a veces me hace reír con imágenes que manda o algunas cosas que dice xD A veces le sube la azúcar y habla subnormalidades (yaoming) *Sofi: Una buena amiga, me cae muy bien y entrará en mi Fic (omf) A veces tiene un comportamiento subnormal (yao) Por alguna razón no le gusta que le digan "Project" o "Diva" ._. *Cris99: Un chico simpático y me cae bien. Hizo un blog sobre historias de cada uno, interesante ewe Cometió algunos errores pero bien, las arregló (: *Power: Un chico que conocí en Kirbypedia. xD Nos llevamos bien y nos gusta poner el ":P". Él sólo ha echo dos ediciones aquí, pero de todos modos entra al chat. ewe *José: Un usuario que lo conocí principalmente gracias a Zelda Fanon y Kirbypedia. En esta última wiki nombrada, él es burócrata. Según él, yo soy el único gran competidor de él en colocar los "._.". http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Aura: Se puede decir que es más que una wikiamiga, es mi esposa. xD En fin, le pone muuuuy bueno.. (sabesquedigo) Okya. xD La Amo Mucho Mucho. (onionD) Espero que siempre esté conmigo. (omf) |-| Loquillos= Esta sección está compuesta por Mi y Josex xD Inventamos el "Mundo de los Loquillos". Ten cuidado, porque puedes estar incluido sin que lo sepas (omf). *Brett: Bueno, este soy yo xD Me consideran un loquillo, en fin (okay) *U: Es el Loquillo Master (yaoming) Pinche U y su verdadera amistad con la "Loquillez" (omf) *Josex: Otro loquillo más xD Compartimos la "loquillez" con el "(omf)" Consideramos a U como el Master (yaoming) *La Wiki: La Wiki de Zelda, otro loquillo más (yaoming) No se pero yo y otros más lo consideramos un loquillo más en la lista xD *Cris: No es muy loquillo pero muchos sabrán el porqué está en la lista (sabesquedigo) xD *Alme: Una loquilla a la lista xD Es la primera Loquilla femenina (yao) *Cristg: No es muy loquillo (al igual que el otro Cris xd), pero lo considero un loquillo por estar callado en el chat (sabesquedigo) y por considerar a la Wiki como loquilla (yao) *Linik: Un loquillo por experiencia cuando se trata de fiesta o Alenna (sabesquedigo) xDD *Alenna: Es un loquilla mas (omf) Después de todo según ella es una $·!% Cara y no se que se trae con Linik (sabesquedigo) xD *Internet: Este puede ser el Dios de los Loquillos xDD A casi todo el mundo en el chat del Wiki, principalmente a M&Z y Link.U xDD Es un loquillo más ewe Pinche Internet (omf) *Makorina: La Danza de la Makorina (dance) (cerealguy) Una Danza que se merece estar aquí (yaoming) Pinche Makorina, mueve el Pollo (dance) xD *Xavi: Con todo respeto para algún otro Admin xD A pesar de ser el jefe es todo un loquillo, Le gusta el "AMONO!!!" Con el pidgey de Fanist y su morena tetona xD |-| Pervertidillos= Esta sección lo hice yo junto con 404 xD Lo hicimos con todo respeto por si a alguien no le gusta. *Corlock: Nada que decir. xD Corlock y ¡PIIINGAAAAAAAAAS! (yaoming) *Linik: Otro más a la lista xD Un pervertidillo porque ve hentai todo el día cada segundo cada minuto cada milisegundo, y ya sabes lo que pasa ahí (sabesquedigo) (yao) *Kenta: No se de donde sacó lo pervertido pero ahora se fapea casi con tanta frecuencia como Corlock y por cualquier cosa (sabesquedigo) Okno xD Propósitos en la Wiki ¿Cómo llegué al Wiki?= Mientras estaba en Feisbuk y había terminado el Zelda:TP, decidí buscar en internet información sobre si Midna se había enamorado de Link, y bueno, revisando cada página siempre lo afirmaban, hasta que llegué a esta página, al principio no me llamó la atención pero me di cuenta que era un Wiki, busqué información sobre personajes, juegos, enemigos, etc etc.. Y bueno, me daba cuenta que habían muchos artículos mal redactados y que había un lugar para chatear. Así que decidí integrarme para conocer gente nueva y obviamente ayudar en el Wiki, principalmente en las faltas ortográfica (que hay muchas) y errores de escritura (ejemplo: zleda). También me doy cuenta de que hay mucho artículos que no están completas del todo y entonces agrego información de lo que sé. |-| ¿Qué hago en el Wiki?= Pues ya dije: completar información, arreglar faltas ortográficas y errores de escrituras y conocer gente nueva. Pero no solo eso, también aporto mucho en el Zelda Respuestas, a veces encuentro preguntas que contesto felizmente y otras en que las preguntas son muy... Buaano, lo importante es ayudar en la Wiki y ojalá no decepcionar (; |-| Proyectos en la Wiki= *Crear y terminar la Guía de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Piezas de Corazones) Concluso *Completar Guía de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (No concluso) *Completar Guía de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Piezas de Corazón) (No concluso) *Completar artículos de los Enemigos de The Minish Cap (No conluso) *Completar artículos de las Mazmorras de Link's Awakening (Conluso) *Crear y completar la Guía de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Piezas de Corazón) concluso *Completar los Lugares de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Conluso) *Crear, recrear, corregir, entre otras cosas todo lo relacionado con Majora's Mask. (No concluso) |-| Mi Fan - Fic :D= Bueno , hace unos días comencé a hacer un Fan - Fic que se llama: ''The Legend of Brett: The Golden Krystal. Tuvieron muchas críticas buenas en el Prólogo y ya tengo decidido completarlo. La Historia trata de un joven llamado Brett, que tenía 15 años de edad y vivía con su padrastro (aunque él le decía padre), Quintin, quien lo recibió cuando era tan solo un bebé. Quintin veía el futuro, y vio que aquel niño tenía un destino muy importante en ese lugar, Termina, entonces decidió criarlo junto con él. Cuando Brett cumplió 15 años de edad, le celebraron su cumpleaños en la Ciudad, junto con todas las personas de la Ciudad, a pesar de que la gente lo "odie" de un cierto sentido. Cuando le cantaban el "Feliz Cumpleaños", sintió un viento maligno que lo acechaba, ya lo había sentido antes y decidió seguirlo hasta llegar al Pantano. Al llegar allí y sin arma alguna, Brett queda atrapado en un campo lleno de enemigos y si saber cómo defenderse, entonces lanza un grito "¡¡¡Ayuda!!!" en auxilio. Para saber más sobre lo que sucede en el Prólogo completamente o lo que sucede después de esto, mira la lista de capítulos que estará aquí abajo. Prólogo Capítulo 1 Capítulo 2 Capítulo 3 Capítulo 4 Capítulo 5 Capítulo 6 Capítulo 7 Capítulo 8 Capítulo 9 Capítulo 10 Capítulo 11 Capítulo 12 Capítulo 13 Capítulo 14 |-| Mis Obras Maestras= Una nueva sección que lo hice desde que me hicieron Admin (26/02/2013), donde incluiré mis artículos que, personalmente los llego a considerar "Obras Maestras". Estos artículo tuvieron una pequeña ayudita, pero se podría decir que los hice por totalidad. Dejaré un ranking desde el mejor al que menos me parece mejor (por no decir peor): #Midna (Cuando terminé mi parte, lo arreglaron un poco) #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Xavi me ayudó principalmente en la tabla que aparece por allí. Es "Artículo Destacado") #Guía de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Piezas de Corazones) (Al principio lo había hecho mal. Lo hice yo sólo) #Posada del Puchero (Sin ayuda) #Torre de Piedra (Sin ayuda) #Rancho Romani (Xavi cambió las imágenes) #Termina (Era un desastre. Yo le di algo de orden) #Ciudad Reloj (Sin ayuda) #Puesto de Cambio (Sin ayuda) #Pantano del Sur, Ikana, Gran Bahía, Pico Nevado (Los hice sin ayuda. Considero a estos cuatro por iguales) Hay muchos más artículos míos, principalmente se pueden encontrar en la sección de "Majora's Mask". Este orden lo hice personalmente, pero puede que para otros el orden sea de otra forma. Favoritos en la Saga Aquí compartiré sobre mis juegos, personajes y entre otras cosas favoritas sobre la Saga TLoZ. Estarán enumeradas desde el más favorito. Esto es por ahora, porque no conozco todos los juegos en total. Juegos Favoritos= #''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' #''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' |-| Personajes Principales Favoritos= En esta sección me refiero a personajes principales de cada juego (obviamente los principales de toda la saga son Link, Zelda y Ganondorf), así que aquí los divido en distintos juegos. Descartaré a Link y Zelda porque siempre serán los primeros y los principales, y también personajes de los juegos que no he jugado. #''Midna'' #''Vendedor de Máscaras Felices'' #''Saria'' #''Taya'' #''Ezero'' |-| Personajes Secundarios Favoritos=poem> Aquí también descartaré a los personajes de los juegos que no he jugado. También describiré el porqué en algunos personajes. #''Romani (me encanta ella xd Sólo eso) #''Maripola ''(no sé el porqué pero me parece tierna) #''Shad ''(es como yo, me gusta leer y descubrir cosas interesantes sobre las historias) #''Cremia ''(al igual que Romani, me gusta ella :D) #''Ilia ''(Tan linda ella.. xd) |-| Enemigos Principales Favoritos= Lo mismo de antes, no pondré enemigos de juegos que no he jugado. #''Vaati #''Ganondorf'' #''Dark Link'' (Aunque no lo conozco como jefe en Zelda II, su batalla en OoT es épico) #''Máscara de Majora'' #''Zant ''(Podría estar en un puesto más arriba, pero me decepcionó en su forma de luchar u.u) Plantillas ewe Brett Logo.png|Logo de mi Fan - Fic 480px-Brett3.png|Una imagen de Brett Brett2.png|Otra imagen de Brett Brett3 copy.png|Una imagen más de mi Crusher.png|Crusher, primer jefe del Fic : |} Categoría:Usuarios Chilenos